


Before The Fall

by Joanne_c



Category: Gladiator (2000)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_c/pseuds/Joanne_c
Summary: A prequel to the film, taking place in a slight AU, Maximus and Commodus come together after an argument between Commodus and Marcus Aurelias.
Relationships: Lucius Aelius Aurelius Commodus | Emperor Commodus/Maximus Decimus Meridius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Before The Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saturnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnina/gifts).



The Emperor’s palace in Venetia was a monument to richness. Too much so for Maximus’s tastes if he was honest, but that wasn’t why he was there. He was as loyal to the Emperor as anyone in his Guard – more than some he could name, not that he was one to become involved with that kind of intrigue. This was Maximus’s last summer before he would go on to marry – he didn’t have anyone in mind, but he knew he was of an age when it was expected. If he was lucky he’d find a woman who made him smile. But right now, he couldn’t think of that. He was making his way to the heir’s room, knowing Marcus Aurelias and Commodus had had another argument. They were almost a daily occurrence these days, summer’s heat making tempers flare. Not to mention that Maximus, confidante of the Emperor, knew why the Emperor was so distant with his children. Lucilla was married – and Maximus was happy for her. Rumor had it she was already with child, but nothing had been confirmed, such rumors always happened immediately after a wedding – if not before, though no one would insult Lucilla in such a way, at least in public. It left Commodus even more isolated from his father, and Maximus couldn’t always be a barrier between their tempers, though he did try.

It was more usual for things to be this way, for Maximus to go and find Commodus after the arguments and to comfort him. Whether it be ‘gladiatorial’ practice in the courtyard or talking of the past, it always seemed to go well for them both.

On rare occasions, things didn’t go that way, and it was clear to Maximus as he entered Commodus’s room that this would be one of those rare occasions. Commodus was curled up on the bed, sobbing as if his heart would break. His love for his father was all-consuming, and Maximus didn’t even know how Marcus Aurelius could be as cold and isolated as he was, even given his fears At least he had sent Maximus to guard his son. But that wasn’t what was needed now. Without a thought, Maximus lay on the bed, wrapping his arms around Commodus, doing his best to soothe the young – not boy, he had already reached his majority, even if he was held back by his father in some ways. The young man. Commodus was in his arms, tears dampening Maximus’s tunic. Commodus’s sobs slowed, then stopped. Maximus rubbed the young man’s back, slow and careful, like his own father had for childhood hurts.

“You care for me more than anyone,” Commodus said, his voice rough with the tears, looking up into Maximus’s face. His deep green eyes were still wet with tears, including a few that slipped down his cheeks. Maximus smoothed a tear or two away, his fingers rough on the smooth young skin. Commodus leaned into it, and then pressed his lips to Maximus’s palm.

It went right to Maximus’s groin, in a way no touch ever had. It wasn’t that this kind of desire and need was unfamiliar to Maximus. There were many nights in the camps of the soldiers where no women were to be found, and comfort was needed, taken where it could be found. Still, this was the Emperor’s son, it wasn’t his place. Maximus began to loosen his hold on Commodus. “I should… I have duties…”

“Please don’t,” Commodus grasped his hand and placed a kiss in Maximus’s palm, an unmistakable signal of his need. Maximus couldn’t have ignored that signal if he’d wanted to, his own body shaking with the same need, and almost before he knew it, his lips were on Commodus’s and they were kissing deeply and passionately. Commodus’s lips opened to his and he slid his tongue between them, exploring.

There were many things Maximus wanted right now, but he knew that Commodus was a virgin, no women had gossiped about being his first. That meant they could only do so much right now. With that in mind, Maximus slipped off his tunic, revealing his thick arousal. Commodus gasped and wrapped a hand around him. “So large,” he murmured, looking up, somehow innocent and wanton at the same time.

Maximus arched into the soft touch, groaning. He knew it wasn’t enough to make him climax yet. Maybe he should… he moved again, kissing Commodus’s neck. “Let me show you first,” he said, softly.

“Always the teacher,” Commodus mocked, but sweetly, letting Maximus undress him and reveal his slim, white body. Maximus began to kiss him all over, finding the places that made him moan, made him whimper, and made Maximus need to slide a hand over his mouth, lest he be too loud and summon those who would use this for blackmail.

“Shh,” he said as he moved back up to take Commodus’s lips again. “We can’t be heard, little one.”

“I like that,” Commodus said, and then he let out a soft moan as Maximus breached his opening. “I want this, but…”

“Not this time,” Maximus agreed. “You should have me first, and I am not prepared, so I am certainly not going to risk hurting you. You might have me killed,” and it was said completely seriously.

“I wouldn’t,” Commodus said, just as seriously. “But… we do have time?”

“This summer, until I must… but that’s for another day,” Maximus said. He kissed his way down Commodus’s body again and licked his thick cock. He had nothing to be ashamed of in that area, it was almost larger than Maximus could take at first. But soon enough, he had the thick flesh down his throat and was sucking, knowing Commodus wouldn’t last too long. He reached under to massage the delicate flesh of his balls, and felt them contract, then the pulsing of the cock in his mouth and the taste of Commodus’s essence, sharp and delicious on his tongue.

Commodus’s softening cock slipped out of his mouth and Maximus kissed his soft thighs, then moved up to take Commodus’s mouth, sharing his taste, which seemed to be a good thing as Commodus eagerly licked around inside Maximus’s mouth for more.

“I don’t think I can do that, either,” Commodus flushed, partly with arousal as he looked into Maximus’s eyes. “But I can… help?” he moved his hip against Maximus’s now swollen cock.

“Your hand, if I may ask?” Maximus suggested. “But… not tentative. Like you stroke yourself,” he said. “I can take it, Commodus.”

“What if I don’t want you to climax too soon?” Commodus teased, his wanton side taking over from his innocent side, and his hand stroking Maximus deliberately slowly.

“Then you are a wicked boy,” Maximus answered, but he thrust into the gentle touch regardless.

Commodus smiled, and pumped him harder. “I know, and I am not that wicked, at least not today. Who knows how wicked I may become,” and then they were kissing and Maximus could feel his climax rise, until he covered them both with his seed.

Even as he was feeling it cool on them, Commodus produced a cloth and cleaned them up. Maximus was grateful, even if he thought he should be doing that, but his limbs were so relaxed, a rarity, that he let Commodus take care of them.

“Next time, I want to be taught how to take you,” Commodus said as they lay together. “I should take you first, don’t you think?”

Maximus grinned. “As long as it’s first. This,” he grasped Commodus’s buttocks, “will be mine. First.”

“Always,” Commodus answered, but so softly Maximus wasn’t sure he was meant to hear. He didn’t push it, there was too much that could go wrong. He just lay there in the afterglow, wondering if it might last in any way.


End file.
